


First Stop

by InnerWorkings94Imagines



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Homecoming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:53:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24307744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnerWorkings94Imagines/pseuds/InnerWorkings94Imagines
Summary: Sasuke returns for the first time since his redemption Journey.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	First Stop

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Image found on Pinterest, I followed the link to a tumblr blog, so please click below if you wish to view the original photo that this Fanfic was inspired by. I do not own the artwork.

Sasuke knew it was time to return to the village. He knew his redemption wasn’t over, it never will be, but he knew it was time to go back. Back to the one place he knew he could still home, no matter what awful things he had done. Back to his friend, the blonde haired knucklehead ninja that never game up hope. The hokage that had begun his journey and trusted him to never stray from his path again. And finally back to the one person who never stopped loving him, no matter what he did. Even far away, they were connected, a line that he knew was always there but never wanted to acknowledge it. When it came to the pink haired Kunoichi, time only proved what she knew all along. Just like when they were beginning training, she always got the initial chakra skills first. She knew what they had was real first, it just took him time to figure it out.

Sasuke made it to the gate just before dusk. The two guards on duty, looked tired and bored. Not many people traveled the village at night, most knew the gates would be closing the moment the sun went down. 

“Hey, isn’t that…” The one elbowed the other. Sasuke kept walking, his attention on the road ahead. “Shouldn’t we…” The were hesitant to react. Their initial instincts were to alert the village. Sasuke had been on everyone’s most wanted listed for years before the war. Going against the fight or flight response was hard. He stopped mid step, turning his attention to the two on duty. 

“Tell the Hokage, I’ll see him soon. I have a stop to a make.” He had two, but the first one was the one he wanted to make the most. With that, he disappeared from their sight, leaving the two chunin’s to panic. 

Sakura was leaning on her balcony. It was the only place in her apartment that she had to have. It relaxed her after a long day working at the hospital. The ability to spend her down time basking in the night air and feel the breeze of the wind, calmed her. She had spent most of the day running back and forth for Lady Tsunade, coming up with new plans for the medical ninja’s and the new Children’s Hospital. She would soon get her own team to train. The light breeze, had her wrapped up in blanket, even though the sweats she wore helped a little. Sakura stretched out her hands, leaning her head backwards, she gazed down at the busy street below. Not for the first time that day, her mind wandered to Sasuke. He had been gone close to almost a year and half. Too long for either her or Naruto to sit around patiently without worry. Naruto seemed less worried then she was, but she was sure he was receiving more correspondence than she had. Sakura was lucky if she got a note from his hawk at least once a month. She suspected Naruto would send a Shadow Clone in his stead. Sitting back up, she was startled to see the man she was just thinking off, standing just in her doorway. She gazed up at him, not believing her eyes. The both looked at one another, the only noise coming from the streets below. 

“Sakura…” His voice woke her from her trance. Without warning, she leaped from her seat, quickly wrapping her arms around his neck, her tears free. She felt his arm come around to pull her tighter to him. In this moment she didn’t care if she conquered him from sheer force of will or even if it was a simple shadow clone. He was at least there.

“Welcome home.” She clung to him, afraid that if she didn’t hold tight, he would vanish. 

“Eh.” He replied shortly, a smile slowly forming on his face. 

[[Photo](https://angel-chu.tumblr.com/post/105541569717/electric-firefly-x-artist-ai)]


End file.
